A Change of Heart
by Switbisket
Summary: What if things were different and Loki never became an enemy of Asgard? What if something caused a change of heart before he ever spiraled into madness? A series of events where Odin and Frigga never died, Thor is more observant and Loki finds a little happiness. Definitely AU. My first attempt at writing, so any constructive criticism or advise would be much appreciated.
1. Gaius

"Watch It!"

An angry and distraught voice rang out as more crashing ensued.

"Those are sensitive instruments!"

But the men did not listen as they continued to knock over vials and beakers, one of which shattered leaving the murky liquid to run off the table and drip to the floor.

"Sir Reginald! Is this really necessary?"

The surprisingly imposing figure of the ageing physician all but screamed; as he spun angrily around to face the head knight.

"These men are acting more like wild boar then the proud knights of Camelot" He ended a tad sarcastically.

Sir Reginald sighed tiredly as he guiltily avoided the eyes of one of his oldest friends. He turned and watched his men behaving exactly the way the frustrated physician accused them of, as they overturned chairs, shoved and pushed things aside, searching in every space that would allow a full-grown man to hide; even now one over eager knight was going so far as to tearing the blankets right off the physician's bed as well as the extra cot tucked away in the corner for any patients unwell enough to need the physicians particular care.

Sir Reginald ran his fingers through his graying hair causing it to stick up in disarray. He caught himself as a memory of his late wife flashed before his eyes laughing that that habit would surely leave him bald.

"I'm sorry Gaius"

As he finally met his friend's eyes only to be presented with a single raised eyebrow.

"King Uther's orders, every chamber in every building must be searched for the escaped prisoner."

"Ah, I see"

Gaius nodded mock seriously

"And when he gave you these orders he also said to destroy everything while you were at it?"

Sir Reginald closed his tired and blood shot eyes

"You know I must do this" He replied heavily.

Gaius' eyes softened.

"Yes… I know." As the physician lowered his head and rubbed slow circles on his now throbbing temples. They both understood what needed to be done, what was going to be done whether they liked it or not. Uther would have almost nothing less then tearing down the castle stone by stone until the last dragon lord was found and met the same fate as his kin.

 ** _When will this bloody purge end!_** Gaius lamented silently. It was not meant as a curse, but as a fact. Life after life he had seen ended: blood spilt on the executioner's block, a life ended at the hangman's noose, or the most horrifying death imaginable. The Pyre.

People that were his friends, and neighbors. People that he had once seen everyday in the market and the bustling lower town as they went about their day. Gaius had treated their illnesses, set broken bones, and delivered their children.

The Physician remembered fondly, a Camelot that used to be filled with merchants hocking their wares, shouting out prices and trying to compel the women with bits and bobs, pretty cloth and dresses, trying to appeal to their vanity. Enticing young children with sweeties and pies, aggravating their parents to no end. The hard-working men eyeing the weapons, leathers and tools longingly as a means to easing their hard labor. Children played and laughed in the streets, traders came and went carrying items to and from across the five kingdoms… now? Now the only things going through the gates are the carts carrying the bodies of the dead.

 ** _He is lost without the queen._**

Gaius thought of Uther. Indeed, he suspected the only thing keeping the king from going completely mad was his new born son Arthur who was but a few months old, and blissfully unaware of the pain and betrayal surrounding the circumstances of his birth.

"Has there been any sign of Balinor?" Gaius asked, forcefully stopping those dark thoughts.

"If there was, I would be home with a mug of ale and enjoying a hot meal with my son." Sir Reginald said regretfully "We still do not know how the dragon lord even escaped from the dungeons. It must have been magic."

"Indeed."

The head knight studied the physician. There was something off about him, the tone of his voice or maybe his behavior; whatever it was stirred up an uneasy feeling. Reginald had been through too much in his life to ignore it and he was wise enough to listen to his instincts. He pushed the feeling down anyway. He would rather turn a blind eye and plead ignorance than possibly uncover an old friend being involved somehow; it would mean certain death for the physician. **_Gaius is a loyal servant to the king and has been for many years_** the head knight rationalized to himself; he shook his head a wry smile twisting his lips.

 ** _I am getting too old for this_**

"Sir Reginald!"

One of the young knights stood at attention in the middle of the room that was now in shambles.

"Yes, Sir Kay?"

"We have completed our search and have found no sign of the dragon lord."

The senior knight slowly scanned the room with a frown; making a show of inspecting every part of it before meeting the eyes of the eager youth.

"Are you sure you were thorough?"

Sir Kays eyes widened comically before they frantically darted around the room searching for something that they may have missed.

Sir Reginald's lips twitched as he shared an amused look with Gaius.

"Um… well sir… I think? That is maybe…"

Sir Reginald finally took pity on the young man "Oh don't worry boy. It was only meant in jest."

He chuckled softly when Sir Kay sighed in relief. "You and the rest of the men move on to the next chambers, lord Dewhurst's I believe"

Sir Kay hesitated.

"Were my orders not enough, or do you need an invitation? Move!" the head knight barked in a voice that he usually reserved for training new recruits.

Sir Kay and the rest of the men scrambled to obey as they filed out the door and to their next unsuspecting victim. The silence they left behind seemed almost unnatural after so much chaos; and in the midst of it stood two men that barely recognized each other anymore. The circumstances that led up to this point had prematurely aged them; graying hair turning white, laugh lines turning into frown lines, good humors turning melancholy. "Gaius…" The knight started to reach for the physician; to comfort? to apologize? he himself did not know, but was stopped before he could figure it out by Gaius's raised hand.

"Its fine Sir Reginald, you were just following orders. No hard feelings. You better get back to your search before your knights do any lasting damage" Gaius smiled in good humor.

Sir Reginald nodded slowly, puzzled by the man's calm manner when the knight had been sure he was in for a thorough tongue lashing.

"Are you sure?" the knight asked looking hesitantly around at all the mess.

"Yes, yes, go." The physician made little shooing motions "Give my best to Leon!"

The physician quickly ushered the knight out leaving Sir Reginald to scratch his head thoughtfully when Gaius practically slammed the door in his face.

The physician turned around, leaning heavily against the door. Looking around at the shambles that was once his chambers, he dropped his head back onto the wood with a dull thud. He breathed deeply for a few moments before determinedly throwing back his shoulders and getting to work.

He started by picking up the broom that had clattered to the floor, and sweeping up all the broken glass, along with dried mud that had come from the knight's dirty boots. He sopped up the spilt liquids, and then spent the next hours sifting through scattered pages and books, placing them back in their proper place.

The shadows lengthened as the sun started to set; and just like that, as if by some signal known only to him, the physician halted what he was doing. He placed the book he was just inspecting down. Tilting his head, listening for a moment and apparently getting the answer he was looking for he turned on his heel and walked to one of three large barrels that were pressed against the wall that he normally kept water and food stuffs in. He chose the middle barrel that he softly rapped his knuckles against in a distinct pattern. He only had to wait for just a moment before the barrel started to rock slightly. Gaius lifted the cover of the barrel off to reveal a curious sight. It was just a regular barrel filled with what looked like grain, only the grain seemed to be sprouting fingers. The fingers turned into hands as they pushed up to reveal that the grain was actually very shallow, only covering just enough to conceal the man inside. The man gulped desperately at the fresh air as he shoved the cloth that had simultaneously held the grain and covered his head, through the opening of the barrel leaving the grain that had lain on top to scatter to the floor. The tinkling of the grain falling, and the breathless gasps of the man is all that could be heard as Gaius sympathetically brushed off the other man's head and shoulders.

"Wh… what took you so long? I-I was suffocating in here."

The man gasped, shakily brushing the sweaty hair clinging to his face from his eyes.

"Oh, it's hot" he moaned wretchedly as he tugged the collar of his shirt away from his drenched body.

"I'm sorry Balinor, I couldn't risk letting you out of here with Uther's men stomping up and down the corridors and stairs searching for you. Hopefully by this time they've reached the lower town and we need not worry about them barging in."

Gaius helped Balinor leverage himself up and out of the confines of the barrel. The young man stumbled slightly and stood on bloodless legs bent at the waist trying to rub feeling back into them.

"What now?" Asked the dragon lord, finally catching his breath.

"Now you stay put and out of sight until nightfall."

"And then? How will you get me out of Camelot?"

" **I** will not." Gaius emphasized.

"What!" Balinor asked askance "Am I to stay in hiding? I will not stand a chance of getting out of Camelot on my own. I cannot foresee where Uther's men will be at any given time without someone like you who can walk freely to guide my way!"

"Hush, Balinor. Do you want someone to overhear?" Gaius whispered urgently looking over at the door half expecting Uther to come crashing through and send them **both** to the pyre.

"I cannot risk my position in Uther's court. Not to sound cold but no one can say when this purge will end and how many more will die. You are not the only one I have helped escape Uther's grasp, if I get caught…" Gaius trailed off, helplessly searching for words "I and only a handful of others are in a place where we can do some good…"

"Gaius… Gaius!" Balinor interrupted. He placed his hand gently on the physician's shoulder squeezing slightly "I understand. If you get caught because of me, I would be condemning anyone else that you could have helped in the future. I am forever in your debt for the risks that you have taken for me" Balinor ended softly.

Gaius smiled gratefully returning the gesture by gripping the dragon lords forearm. "No. You are family and I would do it again. Besides…" Gaius lips twitched "If I had not, Hunith would never forgive me."

Balinor chuckled softly and then clapped his hands together in nervous anticipation. "Well! I guess It would be best to wait till after the curfew bell rings before I make my escape attempt."

"No. Later than that; after midnight" Gaius replied.

The younger man raised his eyebrows questioningly at Gaius waiting for an explanation.

"That is when the man that is to lead you out of Camelot will come."

The physician chuckled softly at the younger mans surprised face. "I said that **I** couldn't sneak you out of the city, not that there would be no one to do it."

"Gaius, you are a wonder. Who is it? And can he be trusted?" Balinor paused at the older mans expression "What is it? Who is coming?"

"Its nothing, do not worry." Gaius reassured

"Too late, I'm worried. What is it?"

The older man huffed, frustrated with himself. "It's nothing but my own misgivings. A mutual acquaintance connected us, and I have worked with him a few times in getting people out of the city. The man has done much to help and has saved many lives."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing substantial, only that the man is a complete mystery; not even my acquaintance knows where he is from or why he risks so much for people that he owes no allegiance to. I understand the need for secrecy in these troubled times especially for someone working against the king's law but… there is just something unsettling about him. He is too at ease with deception and treats everything as if it were a game that only he knows how to play… I don't know."

Gaius flung his hands up helplessly.

"Do you trust him?"

The physician hesitated.

"Gaius, do you trust him?

The physician nodded resolutely. "I trust him to get you out of Camelot."

"And I trust you." Balinor nodded in return. "So, I suppose all we can do now is wait."


	2. Balinor

Flashes. Flickers. Faces of people so distorted that you could not recognize who they were if you tried. Screams echoed from all around as the smoke spread. Heat, the unbearable heat of the flames as the monstrous roar of a dragon resounded through the air.

Balinor woke with a gasp, abruptly lifting his head from its awkward position lying on the table. He winced slightly rubbing at his sore neck; his harsh breathing was too loud, and his heart pounded almost painfully in his chest. The echoes of the Great Dragons cry still seemed to ring in his ears as Balinor's eyes slowly adjusted and darted around the room searching for danger.

It was dark, the fire all but died out leaving only the embers to cast a warm glow about the room. Gaius sat near the hearth with his chin tucked close to his chest snoring softly, a book threatening to slip through his lax fingers.

The young man heard a rustle of cloth and his stomach flipped, he shot to his feet grabbing the first thing that came to his hand. Footsteps sounded softly on the wooden floor and Balinor spun around lifting what he held high into the air and lunging at the shadowed form that stood there. An involuntary cry tore from his lips as he flew straight through the figure dissipating it with a flicker of light, the dragon lord landed with a loud thud.

The room was suddenly bathed in a soft glow to reveal Gaius with a bewildered expression fumbling slightly with a flint and steel over a lit candle.

"Balinor?"

Balinor, breathing fast, squinted into the direction of the voice with watering eyes.

"What are you doing?" Gaius croaked, blinking rapidly, clearly trying to adjust to the sudden brightness.

The dragon lord's head swiveled around in alarm searching for the man he was sure was there. "I-I…" He gasped, lifting himself from his sprawled position to his feet. "There was someone…" He trailed off uneasily when he turned a full circle and saw no one else in the room but the physician who was now staring at him.

The young man's whole body trembled as he turned his back to his old friend and took a shaky breath. "It was nothing… just a dream." He finished hoarsely.

"A nightmare is more like." A voice drawled lazily.

Balinor inhaled sharply, spinning around to the source of the voice. A dark-haired man stood inconspicuously in the corner of the room with his arms crossed, casually leaning against one of Gaius's many book cases.

"What…how?" the dragon lord gaped for a moment before stiffening and stepping towards the intruder only to be blocked by the shorter figure of the physician.

"Balinor, wait!" Gaius pressed a firm hand to the younger man's chest. "I know him. He is the man I spoke of, that is to lead you out of Camelot." Only when his young friend eased back a step did Gaius turn towards the man in the corner. "Thank you for coming. I know it cannot have been easy to get here."

The man shrugged noncommittely "Is this the dragon lord?" he nodded towards said man.

"Yes" Gaius glanced over to his friend. "This is Balinor."

"Pity."

Gaius paused with furrowed eyebrows. "Sorry?"

The strange man sighed softly "I have heard many tales of the great deeds and the nobility of the dragon lords…" He said letting his green eyes wander over Balinor's frame with a bored expression before landing pointedly at the dragon lords fisted hand. "How… disappointing." He finished with a frown.

Balinor followed the other man's gaze down to his own white knuckled grip; and practically flung the item in his hand down onto the table with a clatter. Heat rushed to his face as he realized that what he had grabbed in his haste to defend himself was Gaius's magnifying glass.

The dragon lord pointedly ignored the object and raised his chin in as dignified a manner as he could, grinding his teeth at the amused smirk that slid onto the stranger's lips. "And you are?" Balinor asked through clenched teeth.

The man raised an eyebrow "I think Gaius already covered that." He said waving his hand at the physician.

"I **meant** , what is your name?" The dragon lord ground out, he took a breath and continued more calmly extending his hand in a friendly manner "Your name is?"

"None of your business."

Balinor huffed out a disbelieving laugh, pulling his hand back as if it had been burned. "What? You will not tell me?"

"No…" the other man pursed his lips thoughtfully "I think not. I have learnt that things tend to get complicated when people learn who I am."

Balinor looked over with an incredulous look to the physician who could only raise his eyebrows in a way that said 'I told you he was strange'

"And what am I to call you? Am I to put my life into your hands without even a name to call you by?" The dragon lord exclaimed.

"Call me whatever you like." The dark-haired man shrugged.

"And if I were to call you an ass?"

"Balinor!" the physician cried in shock.

The stranger nodded slowly in thought before replying "Then I would say that you are sorely lacking in creativity."

"Ass it is then." Balinor decided simply.

The stranger's lips twitched but Gaius did not find it so amusing. "Balinor! You forget yourself. May I remind you that this man has come at great personal risk to sneak **you** out of Camelot! He deserves our thanks" the physician rebuked with a glare.

The younger man was properly chastised but refused to apologize to the arrogant stranger that just materialized out of nowhere. The dark-haired man observed him with shrewd eyes, contradicting his lazy demeaner and Balinor just glared in return. His jaw clenched when he noticed that the other man seemed entirely **too** amused watching Gaius chastise the dragon lord like some naughty child.

The physician seemed to be waiting, staring pointedly at him and Balinor did not know whether Gaius expected an apology to be forth coming or for the dragon lord to get down on his knees and lick the strangers boots **_'but he better get used to disappointment'_** he thought sourly.

Now Balinor could admit to himself that he was being slightly petty. He has always had difficulty controlling his temper when he felt that he was being slighted in some way, particularly when he was younger. One of the draw backs of being a dragon lord, having the power to command such powerful beasts, and occasionally sharing their sometimes-volatile nature. Balinor was no stranger to letting his pride and ego get the best of him, but even so, the dragon lord acknowledged that Gaius was right. This stranger deserved his gratitude. So why did the mere thought of apologizing cause him to grit his teeth?

"Don't you have some name I can call you?" Balinor finely asked after the awkward silence that arose from the physician's short speech.

"Some have called me silver tongue." The stranger replied helpfully.

Balinor scoffed "I am not following you around Camelot calling you silver tongue" his dark eyes rolled up to the ceiling in thought before he finally looked back to the odd man "Tom…I'll call you Tom."

"Tom." The stranger shaped his mouth around the name with obvious distaste. "You **do** lack creativity." He said with a creased forehead.

"There is **nothing** wrong with that name." Balinor sputtered "I happen to know a very good and honorable man with that name."

"Yes, yes" the other man nodded dismissively "I'm sure he is a very good and honorable Beggar."

" **Blacksmith**." Balinor all but snarled.

"Enough! You two." The physician interrupted. "Honestly, your sounding like a couple of bickering children. Don't you think we have more pressing concerns to attend to." The older man flitted his eyes back and forth between the two younger men.

Balinor bit back a retort and kept silent whilst the stranger… **Tom** … nodded in agreement.

Suddenly alarm bells echoed through the air causing all but one man to flinch.

"The warning bells…" Gaius breathed with wide eyes.

"What do you think has happened? Do you think Uther has somehow discovered I am here? Balinor whispered urgently.

"No, that would be because of me." Gaius and Balinor both looked over at the self-satisfied voice. "Right on schedule." Tom straightened from his slouched posture to reveal himself to be a tall man as his long stride took him to the door which he opened to a crack and cautiously peaked through. Shouting could be heard as well as the sound of running feet. Tom turned with a mischievous grin. "Time to go."

"What have you done?" asked Gaius with a frown.

"What I had to." The dark-haired man replied "I have no love for Uther, but I will say he is a veritable genius when it comes to hunting down his prey. His men are crawling all over the city, and he has search parties spread out in every direction past the city walls. The citizens of Camelot have taken to accusing each other of hiding the last dragon lord in fear of reprisals from Uther should Balinor escape. The only way to get Balinor" he wagged a finger towards the dragon lord "past the city walls and past prying eyes is to **turn** their eyes to something a bit more distracting."

"Such as?" Gaius asked dryly but was smoothly ignored as Tom expectantly looked over at the dragon lord.

"Are you ready?"

Balinor stared uncertainly at the physician. "Gaius?"

Gaius looked pensive for a moment before striding over to his cot and returning with a large bundle of coarse fabric and a worn leather satchel. "Here." Gaius said passing the fabric to the dragon lord. "It is not elegant, but it is warm."

Balinor took the fabric, unraveling it to reveal a large cloak. The cloak had obviously seen better days with its frayed edges, but it was clean and thick. He swung the cloak around to settle neatly onto his shoulders and fastened it securely at his neck.

The physician then handed Balinor the leather satchel. "In here" the older man tapped the satchel "Is enough food and water to last you the journey, and a few other things that I thought may be useful to you."

Balinor took it with a grateful smile, slinging its strap over his head and across-body with the bag behind him to make it easier to move freely.

"I have also written a letter for Hunith, it's in the bag. If you could give that to her? I know how she worries when she does not hear from me."

Balinor nodded placing a reassuring hand onto the older man's shoulder. "I will. Thank you, Gaius."

Gaius gave a sad smile, lightly patting Balinor's hand. "Just... take care." The physician murmured softly before pulling the younger man into his arms. They stood there for a few moments, both fearful of what may happen once the dragon lord walked out the door.

"Stay safe." Gaius said thickly into his friend's shoulder. "I don't want to have to explain to Hunith how you got your foolish self-killed."

Balinor chocked out a laugh and pulled away to look at the physician with watery eyes. "I will."

They clasped hands, both realizing that they may never see each other again. Balinor slowly backed away to stand next to Tom.

Gaius met the eyes of the man that would spirit the dragon lord out of Camelot and hopefully out of danger. "Keep him safe." Gaius pleaded softly.

Tom held the physician's eyes and dipped his head in acknowledgement. Balinor was surprised to see that his new acquaintance no longer appeared quite so self-assured, but now held a more solemn expression as he regarded the physician.

The dark-haired man finally turned to him "We best go now."

Balinor nodded silently, stealing one last glance at his old friend before following Tom out the door. He barely had time to orient himself before the other man was moving at a fast pace down the poorly lit corridor. The dragon lord hastened to keep up with the other man's long strides, when Balinor suddenly heard several agitated voices rushing up from behind. Quickly he ducked into an alcove pressing himself as far into the shadows as he could manage, barely hiding in time before a few servants hustled by, he breathed a sigh of relief, startling when Tom suddenly appeared in his vision.

"What are you doing?" the man whispered harshly "Are you trying to be caught?"

" **Me**?" Balinor hissed disbelievingly " **I'm** the one hiding whilst you walk about for all of king and country to see."

Tom rolled his eyes " **Exactly** , because right now everyone is more concerned with seeing what all the commotion is about." He said pointing his finger into the air with raised eyebrows, indicating the warning bell that was still clanging through the air. "Right now, it would be **less** conspicuous to be running in the same direction as everyone else than to be found skulking around hiding in the shadows."

Balinor pressed his lips together, conceding the point, but that did not stop him from cautiously poking his head out to look down the corridors before joining the other man. Tom waved his hands in a 'lets get on with it' gesture before they both jogged in the same way as the servants. They moved quickly through the halls, out-pacing a few anxious people running in the same direction. They never slowed except when a cluster of people blocked the way. Balinor froze when he realized it was a couple of Uther's knights reassuring a handful of restless servants.

One of the knights glanced up, looking in their direction while simultaneously trying to sooth a maid that was wringing her hands; the knight paused mid-sentence as he locked curious eyes with the dragon lords.

Balinor's heart leapt to his throat, praying that the man did not recognize him in the dull light of the torches. He saw the man turn slightly towards his fellow knight as if to point him out and the dragon lord felt the strong urge to run. He was pulled, quite literally from his muddled thoughts by a firm hold on his wrist.

"Come! We must hurry. Mary is staying with her mother in the lower town, we must see if her and the children are alright!"

Balinor could only blink at the sudden transformation of Tom as he took on the appearance of a severely distraught man.

"Hurry!" the dark-haired man tugged urgently, pulling the dragon lord towards the group of people. Now they had the attention of everyone, as the people upon hearing the desperate cry scurried out of the way of the two men.

Balinor gasped as they shot through the corridor without being prevented. He looked wildly behind him to see the knights trying to calm the now panicked servants.

 ** _What has happened?_** Balinor wondered nonplussed. He was interrupted from his thoughts by his new acquaintance.

"Can you **act** any less guilty?" Tom asked through clenched teeth.

"My apologies. I'm not exactly in the habit of running for my life!" Balinor hissed in a whisper.

"Clearly." Tom finally released the dragon lord's wrist as they continued without any trouble. "Just follow me and do as I do."

Balinor just glared at the back of the other man's head. Tom either did not see it or blatantly ignored it as he weaved through and around the people now clogging the corridor. Balinor lost sight of him when he nearly trod on a young servant boy who had fallen in his haste to get through the press; the dragon lord made to help the boy up, but the young servant barely glanced in his direction as he scrambled back to his feet and shoved past two women wearing night gowns that were barring the way.

Balinor stood on his toes, being jostled by people scurrying by, as his eyes scanned the congested hallway for Tom. He shouldered past a few people who seemed more interested in chattering animatedly back and forth then moving out of the way, when a hand snaked through the crowd and grabbed his wrist. Balinor did not even startle this time as he was tugged forcefully through the throng and down an adjoining corridor.

The stream of people dwindled to a trickle as Tom lead him through the new passageway and down a flight of stairs. "Um, shouldn't we be going the opposite direction?" Balinor dashed ahead to keep pace with the dark-haired man.

"No **pe**." Tom said with a pop of the lips.

"We are trying to **leave** the castle" Balinor accused.

"I am aware of that."

Balinor roughly grabbed the strange man's arm, skidding them both to a halt. "This leads **deeper** into the castle, not away."

Tom sighed in exasperation looking squarely into the dragon lords face with a forced smile. "This **will** lead us away. Just… trust me. This way" Tom nodded his head to indicate the direction "will take us down to the tunnels which will lead us out of Camelot."

"Tunnels? There are no tunnels this way" Balinor said with a dubious frown.

Tom rolled his eyes impatiently as he turned on his heel and continued down the corridor. The dragon lord rushed to catch up. "The tunnels were built in secret for the royal family as an escape route in case of a siege. Of **course** , you know nothing of them." The dark-haired man finished scathingly.

"And how do **you** know of them? Balinor huffed.

"I make a point to know everything about a place I go into. **Particularly** how to get out." Tom finished plainly.

The two men continued in silence; the dragon lord lost track of the many turns, doorways and stairwells they took, but could see that they always led deeper into the castle.

The way grew darker when the number of torches dwindled. Tom finally pulled one from its sconce to light their way as they reached a staircase that curved downward. When they reached the bottom Balinor froze, sucking in a sharp breath. There, in front of them sitting on a couple of rickety stools were two of Camelot's finest face down on a small table. They had obviously been placed there as sentries, but the dragon lord could not tell if the two men were alive or dead. The one had his head turned towards the wall and the other that he could see clearly, had his helmet on which sat askew on his head; the man's arm dangled off the table with an empty goblet laying directly underneath it on the floor.

Balinor started towards them but was held back. "What are you doing?" Tom looked at him with wide eyes, sounding absolutely appalled.

"They could be dead!" Balinor whispered urgently, returning the look "We need to check on them."

He made to move towards the guards again, but Tom grabbed him. The dragon lord tore his arm from the other man's grip "Will you **stop** doing that!" he nearly shouted, rubbing his now aching wrist.

"I will when you stop acting like an idiot! If they **were** dead, there would be nothing you could do about it anyway." The dark-haired man hissed.

Balinor glared defiantly at the other man before walking over to the two guards. He touched the closest mans hand to find that it was still warm; he then leant down and pressed his ear to the middle of the man's shoulder blades. A heart beat sounded in his ear as the guard's body rose and fell steadily with each soft breath.

Balinor blinked and glanced up at the other lifeless guard who shifted and mumbled softly.

"They are asleep." Balinor marveled aloud.

"Yes." Tom responded dryly

Balinor narrowed his eyes accusingly at the dark-haired man. "You **knew** they were asleep"

"Oh, of course I did. How do you think they got that way?" Tom flung his hand in the direction of the two guards.

"Why did you not just say so!"

"I did not think that I needed to. Why do you think that I came so late? I needed time to ensure that our way would be clear. I **thought** that you would have enough sense to pass by the same men that would run you through as soon as look at you!" Tom reasoned heatedly.

Balinor ignored him looking curiously back over to the two men. "How did you even do it?"

"The wine." Tom explained simply.

The dragon lord peered down into the flagon that sat nearly empty on the table. He dipped his finger into the liquid and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together feeling a subtle, grainy texture.

Balinor opened his mouth about to ask when he was abruptly cut off.

"As I said. I make a point to know everything about a place I go into – and the best way to get out." Tom walked past him. He made it a few feet before realizing that he was not being followed, he turned his head to look at the dragon lord with raised eyebrows. "Are you coming?"

Balinor looked blankly at him for a moment before joining the other man. They left the comfort of the torch-light and continued to another staircase that went deeper than what they had previously come across. The stairwell was narrower and winding, the walls roughly hewn, different from the expertly polished stones in the upper parts of the castle. The light from the one torch that they held had an eerie effect in the enclosed space making the shadows to writhe and flicker across the walls. The two men's footsteps echoed noisily as they moved recklessly down the narrow steps; after an indeterminable amount of time they finally reached the bottom of the long stairway to land on a mixture of packed earth and stone.

Tom raised the torch high for a moment barely illuminating a few feet down the black tunnel. There was something sinister about heading towards such endless darkness as they continued slower, more cautious of their footing. The air was damp and unpleasantly cold, causing Balinor to huddle deeper into his thick cloak. A warm mist rose in front of him with every exhale he took, and the dragon lord suddenly wondered at the composure of his new acquaintance. The man was only dressed in a simple green tunic, black breeches and high black leather boots. All in good quality, yes, but hardly made for weather like this. Winter had barely past and it was not uncommon for there to still be light snow flurries; the nights were intolerably cold leaving glittering frost behind in its wake, and here Tom did not so much as shiver.

 ** _'_** ** _Who is this man?_** '

Balinor could not shake his feeling of unease as he blindly followed this stranger. He finally understood what Gaius meant when he had tried to describe the dark-haired man. 'There is something unsettling about him' The dragon lord nodded now at the description and could not agree more. It was not anything definitive. Nothing specific that Balinor could pin down. **_'The man is secretive'_** , but everyone is entitled to their secrets. **_'The man is obviously conceited'_** but with the way the stranger so expertly maneuvered them through the castle, somehow drugged the guards, and is now leading them through these tunnels (that Balinor had not even been aware existed) the dragon lord admitted that the man had a right to be conceited. **_'The man is obviously a sorcerer'_** It was **that** thought that gave Balinor pause. He considered what happened in Gaius' chambers. That dark figure that disappeared in a flash of light. It was not a dream, and if it was not a dream then it was a kind of sorcery that the dragon lord had never seen before.

 ** _'_** ** _Who is this man?'_**

He shook his head roughly as if to dispel the thoughts circling around in his head. **_'There will be time to think of these things after we escape Camelot'_**

The tunnel seemed to go on forever before Balinor spied a pale glow just ahead. The way narrowed down somewhat causing the two men to duck their heads a bit, when they came to an opening with an iron grate already swung open on its rusty hinges.

Balinor looked at the open grate than to his companion.

"You do that too?" The dragon lord rolled his eyes when he just received a smug grin and wiggled eyebrows in reply.

The grate may have been open, but the path was not exactly clear as the they pushed through a variety of undergrowth blocking the way.

"I thought you said you cleared the way?" Balinor asked sarcastically. Tom just shot him a withering look before roughly shoving through the last of the foliage.

They entered into a clearing bathed in moonlight. The night was clear, with a multitude of stars sprinkled across the sky. Balinor sighed in relief at finally being out in the open. Dragon lords do not do well in enclosed spaces. He looked back at where they had come from to see that the entrance to the tunnel was ingeniously built where the natural layout of the land easily obscured it. Balinor was impressed. It would undoubtedly be overlooked if you did not know it was there.

Tom walked over to a small snow drift and ground the lit end of their torch into it. The fire extinguished with an angry hiss and a wisp of smoke. "Come. There is still a way to go before we can rest easy, we are not far beyond the city walls."

Balinor nodded and followed the man. They did not walk long before the dragon lord finally realized that he could still faintly hear the warning bells of Camelot. Curious, the young man strayed away from his companion and walked towards the sound. He ducked his head under some branches of a tree and gingerly crawled up a steep hill, careful to keep his head down and out of sight. When he finally reached the crest of the hill and looked towards Camelot, his eyes widened in alarm. The city's lower town glowed red like a furnace. **Fire**. With the purge Balinor was starting to loathe the element. He could not discern what or how much was in flames, but the blood drained from his face hearing the faint panicked shouts coming from within the city walls.

The dragon lord barely recognized someone settling down next to him. "What did you do?" He rasped feebly.

"What I had to."

It was said so simply that Balinor tore his gaze away from the city to land on the dark-haired man. **'The man is a monster'** Balinor added to his mental list when a shiver went up the dragon lord's spine seeing his companion poised, looking over the city with so little emotion and such calculating eyes. Like a predator looking over its prey. Balinor got a sinking feeling when it finally dawned on him. **Predator**.

 ** _'_** ** _Of course. How could I have been so stupid!'_** He furiously berated himself. The dragon lord cautiously studied the other man. His companion was not very large. Tall but slim; someone that the dragon lord would normally believe he could take on in a fight; but if his instincts were correct, the man that sat next to him would by **far** be a very capable and dangerous adversary.

Balinor inched slowly away, trying hard to steady his breathing with the sudden rush of adrenaline.

Tom sensing the motion of the dragon lord, turned in time to see his companion's face turn ashen. He locked questioning eyes with Balinor. "What is it?"

"I think it best that we part ways now." the dragon lord said in a steely tone, now up on his feet.

"I beg your pardon?" Tom's forehead wrinkled.

"It is safer, is it not? To part now and go our separate ways. I think you for going to such lengths in guiding me out of the city." The dragon lord finished civilly.

Tom cocked his head curiously with scrunched eyebrows. "I assured Gaius I would escort you to safety... I do not plan on breaking my word. You will have to suffer my company a little bit longer."

"I appreciate that, but I am sure if Gaius were here he would understand and release you from your oath." Balinor finished decisively.

Tom, in his confusion stepped towards the dragon lord only for the dragon lord to take a step back.

A look of realization dawned on the dark-haired man's face. "Your frightened of me." He breathed out a disbelieving laugh.

"I am not frightened." Balinor crisply replied.

Tom stepped forward again and the dragon lord held still but could not keep himself from stiffening.

"if not frightened, then at least distrustful. What is it? What have I done to bring on such feelings?" The dark-haired man tilted his head inquisitively.

"What have you done?" Balinor could not help but gape.

"What about that?" He all but shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards the city.

Tom side-eyed the dragon lord for a moment before peering at the city with a pondering frown; after a few moments of inspection he suddenly rolled his eyes. "Oh, that?" he waved his hand dismissively. "I did-"

"What you had to" Balinor cut in angrily. " **Yes**. I have heard you say that already. Does taking lives mean so little to you?"

"Taking li…" Tom murmured looking puzzled. His eyes suddenly cleared with understanding. "Just to be clear. You think that I meant to take lives by starting that fire?"

"What do you think fire does? It burns!" Balinor spat out.

"Yes…" Tom drawled out slowly. "It burns straw."

Balinor frowned in angry confusion. "What?"

"Straw, wood, stubble, horse dung… shall I continue?" The dark-haired man recounted flippantly. At the dragon lord's continued angry look Tom sighed noisily. "I set the stables alight. **No** lives were taken… not even a horse." He explained patiently. "Though…" Tom continued with a devilish smirk "it is a shame I will not be there to see Uther's proud knights running around the city trying to catch their runaway steeds."

Balinor's angry stare dropped into confusion as he glanced back over to the city and the orange glow emanating from within. He could still hear the warning bells and the faint shouts of people. "It does not seem as minor as you claim."

"Believe me, it looks worse than it is. I am very good at what I do." The other man responded proudly.

Balinor just scowled. "Are you so sure? Can you know for certain that no one was caught in the blaze?"

Tom narrowed his eyes "I am **sure** that when I started the fire I did it where it could not possibly have harmed anyone. I will not be held responsible beyond that. If someone decided to act a fool by recklessly running into the flames? Well, then that is their problem." He finished in an irritated voice.

"And what of the damage? You surely cannot tell be that the fire would not spread?" Balinor pointed out.

Tom flung up his hands "What do you want from me? Can I not receive a little gratitude for all that I have done to get you here? **Yes**. The fire probably spread to a few other buildings, but hardly far enough to cause much damage."

"Enough to do damage to someone's home. Their trade…"

"As opposed to your life?" Tom cut in smoothly. "I suppose if you really wish it, you could go back now and show your regret for the hardship they are suffering because of you." The dark-haired man turned, making as if to walk away. "Oh…" he paused with raised finger as if remembering something important "and while you're at it you could just walk straight into the flames and save Uther the trouble of having you burned himself." Tom said mockingly.

There was an angry tension between them as Balinor just glowered at the other man in silence.

"The age of the dragon lord is over my friend" Tom finally continued. "People no longer look to them as defenders… as…" he waved his hand in the air as if seeking for words "as the embodiment of the old ways. Of what is right, or good." He finally settled with.

"The only thing you will achieve with your naive idea of nobility is your death." He ended definitively.

"Do not speak as if you know me - know my people…"

Balinor heatedly spat.

"I know that your people are dead." Tom interrupted. It was not said unkindly, just matter of fact; but it worked in silencing the dragon lord. Balinor's eyes burned furiously and his throat ached with the sudden onslaught of emotion. He turned his head away desperately trying to compose himself.

Tom sighed softly and tried to catch the dragon lord's eyes. "The continuance of their legacy now rests on your shoulders." He said gently "I gave my word to Gaius that I would ensure your safety, and, if you knew anything about me you would know that I detest failing at a task I have been given. Just… let me help in keeping your people's legacy alive by escorting you passed Camelot's border into another kingdom. **Any** kingdom. Once we do **that,** we can part ways and you will never have to see me again." Tom finished persuasively.

Balinor finally met the other man's gaze. Tom stood patiently with a calm expression and an opened hand slightly extended towards the dragon lord. Balinor distantly recognized that the other man was behaving in the way you would when dealing with a skittish animal; but even realizing this he could not muster up the energy to be offended. He studied the dark-haired man with wary eyes and finally nodded his acceptance.

Tom's posture instantly relaxed. "Good." He nodded "Which direction?"

"North"

"Towards Esscetir." Tom inclined his head in approval. "Even Uther is not mad enough to pursue you into a rival kingdom." He courteously waved his arm out towards that direction with a dip of the head "After you."

Balinor took a few steps and stopped, looking over at the other man. He was not too sure he wanted this stranger behind him. The dragon lord narrowed his eyes when the dark-haired man just grinned mischievously, like he knew exactly what he was thinking. "Together then?" Tom said playfully.

"Together."

* * *

 **Not used to this formatting so had to edit a few mistakes that were driving me nuts. Hopefully I didn't miss anything and it turned out alright. Please review! it gives me an idea if anyone is even interested and whether I should continue.**


	3. The Trouble With Dragon Lords

**Please Review.**

* * *

Screams, smoke, fire, blood. So much blood. He stood frozen in time watching it all. Watching as his kin were slaughtered, hearing the pitiful moans of the wounded, the fierce and desperate roars of the dragons. Then in an instant, in the time it took to blink, all sound stopped, and he was surrounded by corpses lying on the ground, both man and dragon alike. A scream tore from his throat.

"No!" Balinor woke with a start, springing up unto his feet and swinging wildly with a closed fist. He was met with nothing but air and barely avoided losing his balance and falling flat on his face. Gasping for breath, he stumbled a few steps till he found his footing and flipped through his mind trying to remember where and why he was here at the mouth of some sort of cave. His ears registered the sound of rushing water and his head swiveled to its source. He spotted a creek a few yards off to his right nearly overflowing because of the melting snow. The sun shone brightly down on the earth slowly warming the frigid air and heralding a new day.

Or midday the dragon lord thought squinting upwards to see the sun directly overhead. He remembered now, though it was a bit of a blur, the last hours of darkness in which he and his new companion made their way here. After he and Tom had reached their agreement Balinor remembered blundering in the moon light, somehow managing to step in every hollow and trip over every branch in his way and resentful that his fellow traveler looked almost graceful making his way along with no difficulty whatsoever. They walked until the sky started to gray with the new dawn, by that time the dragon lord was dead on his feet blindly trusting Tom to know the way. He had entered a haze as the days of sleeplessness and threat of imminent death finally took its toll, so after the third time of him nearly walking into a tree Tom shepherded him to a small cave, unceremoniously hauled him to the closest dry corner where the dragon lord promptly passed out.

Balinor looked around in confusion "Hello!" he waited with his ear cocked but all that he heard in reply was the twittering of the birds. "Tom!" His dark eyes flitted around looking for his missing companion. did he leave? the dragon lord wondered. After a few moments of silence, he sighed in relief, ridiculously grateful that the other man apparently decided to part ways after all. He turned to go back to the cave nearly running straight into the man who stood directly behind him.

"Will you **stop** doing that!" Balinor yelled, his hand reflexively going to his chest with a start.

"If I did then I would not have the fun of seeing you jump in fright." Tom teased with a devilish grin.

"Yes, Gaius told me all about your idea of fun." Balinor grumbled sourly.

"Oh? And what did Gaius say?"

The dragon lord purposely ignored the question, instead shooting off one of his own. "And where did you disappear to?"

Tom's lips twitched in amusement but allowed the change in subject. "Laying a false trail for Uther's patrols to follow should they come this way. Your pack is in the cave, I would suggest fetching it and you can eat as we go." He stepped past the dragon lord ready to set off.

Balinor fumed clenching his teeth so hard he felt his jaw click. Who does this man think he is ordering me about?

The other man paused and turned around with a questioning look as if to ask why the dragon lord was just standing there.

"I'll move when I bloody well feel like moving." He all but growled in response to the unspoken question.

Tom huffed in exasperation "Alright, that is it. What could I have possibly done now to offend your sensibilities? Are you afraid that what I was really doing while you slept was slaughtering children… abusing women, or perhaps drowning a few barn cats? What?" He threw his hands up. He peered at him waiting for a response but all Balinor could do was gape like a fish. He snorted harshly through his nose and dragged his fingers repeatedly through his hair tugging the strands painfully. _'_ _I am acting like a mad-man'_ He closed his eyes and forcibly took a few deep breathes and let them out slowly until he no longer felt like wringing the other mans neck.

"I… I am sorry." Balinor murmured softly.

"Beg your pardon?" Tom asked purposefully turning his head in a show of hearing him better.

"I **said**. I. Am. Sorry." Balinor enunciated slowly through clenched tooth.

Tom opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. He eyed the dragon lord with a pondering frown appearing to search for an answer to a particularly puzzling question. "Just tell me what it is about me that seems to irritate you so much?"

"Where do I begin?" Balinor answered sarcastically.

"See? That." the dark-haired man wagged his finger towards the dragon lord " **That** was uncalled for. It was a simple question that warranted a simple answer. I realize that you were not pleased with the events that allowed you to escape Camelot…"

"Arson…"

"But…" Tom raised his hands in a pacifying gesture, interrupting the dragon lord before he could continue. "But you have disliked me since the moment we met till now. I cannot seem to say or do the simplest things without you becoming livid and making things more difficult than it needs to be." He raised his hands again silencing Balinor's angry sputter. "Just tell me what it is that angers you and I will do my best to stop." He finished placatingly.

"Is that right? You have not exactly been innocent in this." Balinor scoffed.

"I do not claim to be, though, I think all I need do is breathe too loudly and you would gladly knock me over the head; but if it means us getting to the border any faster with less arguments I will hold my breath the whole way there."

Balinor pursed his lips, struggling with the idea of receiving the olive branch that the other man was extending.

"It is not what you have done or said… well… not entirely." He muttered and sighed tiredly digging his fingers into his burning eyes. "I am a dragon lord."

"Yes, I gathered that" Tom crossed his arms expectantly, prompting Balinor to continue.

"That is not just a title… it is hard to explain, but… it is…"

"It is?" The dark-haired man patiently waved him on.

Balinor just looked helplessly at his new companion thinking back at all the times he had tried to confide in someone about his connection to the dragons. It was more than just the power to command them, it went deeper and was far more complicated. Only another dragon lord could possibly understand it. "Dragons and dragon lords share certain… traits… uh, instincts" Balinor said carefully.

"Instincts?" Tom's head perked up curiously. "What kind of instincts?"

"The kind that lets me know when something or **someone** is a threat."

"A threat. I take it that your instincts are telling you that ** _I_** am a threat?" It was said more as a statement than a question if his tone of voice was anything to go by. "I am not sure why? I have done nothing but help you."

Balinor huffed in irritation. "I **realize** that. It is not something that I can help. When dragons come across other predators…"

"Predators?" Tom interrupted, his voice raised in incredulity.

"Will you let me finish?"

Tom waved a hand in compliance.

"When dragons come across other **predators"** Balinor continued pointedly "they cannot help but defend their territory."

"And I am encroaching on your territory?" Tom looked doubtful.

"As I said, dragon lords share certain traits with the dragons. I did not expect you to understand. **Nobody** understands when I try to explain it to them, it sounds too…" Balinor paused searching for the right word "animalistic." He looked at Tom expectantly waiting for his reaction, he had learned from experience not to go too deep on the subject for each time he had truly tried to explain to anybody, all it achieved was to make people uncomfortable and cause them to look at him differently, sometimes even their behavior towards him would change. One memory in particular stood out amongst them. Ariana, a young pretty girl that he had been sweet on, and absolutely convinced that he would marry. He was foolish and younger than he is now, flattered by the attention and awe shining in her eyes. Then came along a young man, a noble with his nose stuck so far up in the air Balinor wondered how he kept from drowning when it rained. The noble set his sights on Ariana and the young hot-tempered dragon lord saw red, he did not even remember his fist meeting cartilage when he broke the mans nose. Ariana was of course upset at the behavior especially considering the blood that soaked into her new gown and refused to speak with Balinor. When Balinor tried to explain the reasons for his temper and his feelings of possessiveness of her, instead of understanding and perhaps being flattered that he felt so deeply in love, became frightened, like he was some kind of beast. He forcefully pulled his thoughts away from such painful memories.

Tom stood with pursed lips and a thoughtful brow. "So, this?" He flicked his finger from himself to the dragon lord "Is not personal, you would do this with any other man?"

"No."

"No?" Tom awkwardly shifted his feet as he opened his mouth, closed it, his face twisting into a frown. Balinor looked at him oddly for his movements before it slowly dawned on him; a grin tugged at his lips, ' _so he_ _ **can**_ _be taken off guard_ _ **'**_ he felt giddy with the idea that his oh, so knowledgeable companion was completely baffled. He would have gladly stood there all day watching the man puzzle over everything, but they were still in Camelot and Uther's men were still out there searching. Tom was right, they did not have time to waste. "Dragon's do not challenge anything that they do not sense as their equal or as a threat to their position, because of that I would not feel such anger towards someone that was not powerful."

"And you think me… powerful?" Tom asked slowly with a glimmer alighting his eyes.

"Or dangerous." Balinor amended sternly, not liking the sudden change in the mans demeanor, ' _he looks almost flattered_.'

"Powerful" Tom mouthed to himself with a slow smile.

 _'_ _Yes, he is flattered_.' Balinor rolled his eyes. "Do not let it go to your head." He roughly shoved passed his preening companion, heading towards the cave to gather his belongings.

"I have never been described as powerful before." Tom chattered happily following on the dragon lord's heels, he suddenly groaned and snapped his fingers "I wish my brother could have been present for this."

Balinor did a double take at that for that was the first bit of personal information he had learned from the man. "Brother?"

Tom pulled up short like a deer caught in the sights of a hunter's bow. "Never mind. You have everything?" he asked hopefully.

Balinor eyed him knowingly before kneeling to dig around in his bag for the food that Gaius had promised. He chuckled when he kept meeting rolls of bandages. ' _Mother hen'_ he thought affectionately of the physician. Along with the bandages he found the water skin, a smaller skin that he discovered was filled with wine, ' _save that for later'_ a jar of honey, needle and thread, the letter for Hunith and there, a bundle of cloth filled with bread, cheese, nuts and an apple. ' _Thank you, Gaius!'_ As he grabbed for the bundle his fingers bumped against something that felt smooth like glass, he pulled out a small cylindrical vial containing a purplish liquid. Curiously he unstopped the cork and gave the opening a little sniff. He only just held back tears for the thoughtfulness of his dear friend. Lavender oil. Balinor did not know why he even attempted to hide his struggle with sleep from the physician. Leave it to Gaius to know anyway, and to pack him something that would help with that. He closed his eyes in regret. Right now, he would give anything to be back in the physician's chambers, the fragrant smell of herbs lingering in the air, lounging by a warm fire as Gaius puttered around concocting his tinctures and medicines; but those days are gone, he thought mournfully. Tom shifting behind him pulled him back from his depressed thoughts. ' _Not now.'_ he abruptly grabbed a hunk of bread, shoved his belongings back into the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He stood and faced Tom with a determined set to his shoulders.

"Ready?" The dark-haired man asked with perceptive eyes.

Balinor nodded seriously and they walked side by side out of the cave.

Tom kept true to his word, he did everything he could to keep from offending and or irritating the dragon lord. In other words, he kept his mouth shut. Balinor was immensely grateful for this, but it made him realize just how much his own irritation was uncalled for. Tom kept silent, only speaking when necessary to warn him to watch his step for there was a dip in the ground. "Careful of the brambles" "we need to head in a more easterly direction to avoid Uther's patrols." Tom was the perfect travel companion, considerate, cautious; but even so, Balinor still had to work on controlling his temper. He had never been so irritated with himself for his own feelings, for at any other time and any other place he would have really liked the man. Tom was doing everything he could to stay on Balinor's good side and yet just being in the dark-haired man's presence caused the dragon lord's hackles to rise.

They travelled the rest of the day in complete silence, making good progress despite the roundabout route they had to take to avoid the patrols. When they finally bedded down that night without starting a fire in fear of being spotted, Balinor finally realized that Tom had no supplies and no blanket. He fingered his own warm cloak, debating within himself whether he could stand the idea of offering to share body heat for the night and if they did if he could restrain himself from strangling the other man in his sleep. He looked up, opening his mouth, reluctantly on the verge of suggesting the idea when he caught his companions eye. Tom was smirking in a way that implied he knew **exactly** what the dragon lord was thinking and thought it incredibly funny. Balinor glared but his innate sense of decency could not allow him to leave a man to freeze to death no matter how much the man annoyed him. "Well?" he asked snappishly, unwilling to put into words the offer of sharing a bed, even if the bed was the cold hard ground.

Tom's amused smirk turned into a genuine smile. "No thank you." He answered politely "I do not feel the cold as much as some do… but **thank you** for the offer." The man honestly looked touched so Balinor graciously nodded, and promptly rolled over. The last thing he heard before sleep over-took him was the sound of Tom's low chuckle.

* * *

' _I should have used the lavender oil'_ Balinor groaned as he once again woke with a racing heart. His sleep was restless, and his dreams had been random and confusing. He felt feverish as he roughly shoved the cloak off his sweat soaked body and he shivered in the cold air. His eyes burned, as he blinked up with fuzzy eyes at the sky and the few stars winking out of existence with the coming dawn. Oh, good he thought dully, sounds like rain. Thunder clapped from the distance as the faint outline of clouds slowly rolled in from the north; a gust of cold air rushed through their campsite ruffling his hair and warning Balinor to tug his cloak back over himself, but other than that, he did not move. He did not want to move. He felt the peculiar sensation of floating where he lay and found it oddly pleasant. But all good things must come to an end when he felt a soft touch to his shoulder. He lazily rolled his head over to see Tom towering above him with a look of concern. "Are you, all right?"

Balinor slowly blinked "Oh, I'm perfect." He croaked out sarcastically.

Tom pursed his lips. "We better head out, there is a possibility of avoiding the storm if we move quickly enough.

"Not likely." He snorted in reply

Tom sighed and sympathetically patted him on the shoulder. "Come. If things go well, we should only have another day's journey before we reach the border." He stood and walked a few feet away giving the dragon lord some space.

"Since when do things go well for me." Balinor muttered to himself. By the way Tom glanced over indicated that he had heard the dragon lord's bitter words.

Balinor heaved himself up and wobbled slightly on his feet; but once he relieved himself, munched on the apple Gaius had packed for him and taken a few swigs of water (and of wine) he felt more himself and was ready to set off.

The day started out like the last, in silence. Normally this would not bother him too much but after a string of restless nights and his emotions threatening to bubble to the surface at every turn he suddenly loathed the quiet. It gave no distraction to his chaotic thoughts and memories when he forcefully tried to shove them away; but that is the thing about unpleasant thoughts, the harder you try not to think about something the harder it seems to force its way in, so as they traveled, images flashed through his mind with perfect clarity as if he were seeing them right before his eyes all over again. Uther's cold expression, the once familiar face of his thought to be friend becoming emotionless, and uncaring as if he were chiseled from stone. Kilgarrah's thrashing and the sound of his frantic roars when the great beast realized he had been captured. The feel of the cold and empty cell as he was flung into the dungeons to await his inevitable death.

Balinor desperately gulped in air as he felt a paralyzing sensation spreading in his chest. _'Breath son'_ the memory of his father's deep gravelly voice seemed to whisper in his ears. _'Just breath'_ His eyes prickled with unshed tears and he nodded as if his father stood before him. He took slow measured breaths as he had been taught when he was a small boy and suffered from nightmares. It helped to ease the tightness in his chest and to give him a distraction from his memories. For the next hour he just concentrated on breathing in and out, in and out. He spotted Tom shooting him odd looks over his shoulder but otherwise the man did not speak. The breathing helped but it could not last forever, memories started to force their way back into his mind, attempting to drown him in despair and he renewed his efforts even more to control himself and to keep…

"Are you trying to breath fire?"

His breathing and his thoughts stuttered to a halt and he blinked at Tom who had stopped walking to turn around and stare at Balinor with a raised eyebrow. ' _I wonder if he learned that from Gaius?_ ' He shook his head, coming back to himself "Wha?"

"Are you trying to breath fire?" Tom waited a moment but when Balinor continued to stare blankly at the question "I only ask because you had mentioned that you share traits with the dragons and I was wondering if breathing fire was one of them?" he explained

"What? No! Why would you even ask that?" Balinor exclaimed.

Tom looked doubtfully at the dragon lord then purposefully took deep breaths mimicking what Balinor had been doing. The dragon lords face burned to the tips of ears. "No! **I am not** trying to breath fire." He ground out rushing ahead to hide his embarrassment. His feet stomped heavily on the ground and he curled his hands into fists. "Stupid, arrogant…" he muttered.

"Beg your pardon?" Tom asked serenely

"Clotpole!" Balinor spun around to scream in the other man's face.

"Clotpole?" Tom asked slowly, completely unfazed by the dragon lord's rage "What does that even mean?"

"It mean's **you** , that's what it means." Balinor thrust a shaking finger at the infuriating man.

"Ah." Tom nodded in understanding. "That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." He said, pompously walking passed the very cross individual.

Balinor literally growled and only just kept from lunging at him as he walked away. "I **thought** you said you would do your best to stop irritating me!"

Tom stopped walking, placed his hands on his hips looking contemplatively into the air. "Yes, I thought of that, but than I realized that according to your explanation" he turned around to look at Balinor "irritating you is rather inevitable. Just my mere presence is enough to make you angry. We still have a long way to go so I thought I might as well pass the time by having some fun." He gave a toothy grin, turned around and left a fuming dragon in his wake.

Balinor spent the next few hours angrily muttering under his breath, his face as dark as the storm clouds rolling in. His mood was not helped by the feel of light raindrops landing on his forehead but thankfully it did not amount to much; the day just stayed overcast and misty making it unpleasant but not unbearable.

Despite Tom's proclamation of having some fun at the dragon lord's expense he stayed strangely silent. Balinor had the sudden notion that his companion had intended to do that all along, but if so, why even bother to provoke him? The man was odd. He reminded Balinor of a crystal that Gaius possessed, with its many facets and colors that were constantly changing depending on the way you looked at it, eventually causing your eyes to blur and your head to ache if you stared at it too long. Yes, the man certainly gives me a headache, he thought wryly. His temper eventually cooled enough to notice his growling stomach, so he slung his bag around in front of him to dig around for food as he walked. He grabbed some bread and cheese and preoccupied himself with shoving them in his mouth.

Tom spied what he was doing "Do you normally eat like that?" He asked, his nose wrinkling.

"I'm starving." The dragon lord defended with his cheeks bulging. He swallowed. "I have not eaten since this morning and it is **long** past midday."

Tom shrugged and turned his attention back to the path ahead. Balinor's conscience stirred at his own oversight and he fumbled in his bag for more food. "Here, you must be hungry as well. I have not even seen you eat." He said in apology.

Tom looked distastefully down at the smooshed bread and the warm cheese that was offered but he apparently had enough good manners to smile and accept what was offered. "Thank you." He nodded graciously and then delicately nibbled at the food to the dragon lord's amusement.

"What family are you from?" Balinor asked with a laugh.

"Family?" Tom glanced over as they walked side by side.

"You are obviously a noble, though, why a noble would risk placing his neck on the chopping block to save fugitives from Camelot I cannot even guess."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am no noble." Tom answered innocently.

Balinor snorted. "Uh huh. Despite what you might think, I am not a fool. I have been around enough royalty and nobility to be able to spot one when I see one."

"Oh?" Tom stopped to turn to the dragon lord "Please, enlighten me as to what supposedly gives me away?" He crossed his arms with a challenging glint in his eye.

The dragon lord mulled the question over biting his tongue on the obvious answers. He could have chosen any number of things, most of them uncomplimentary, to point out, but his mood had lightened with a full belly and he did not want to ruin it by needlessly insulting the man and starting an argument. Instead he settled with something that seemed fairly obvious. "You are too clean." He answered simply.

"I…" Tom's lips parted slightly as he blinked in astonishment. He shook his head "I do not know what to make of that."

Balinor shrugged. " **You** asked."

"I am **too** clean?" Tom wished to verify as if he had not heard clearly the first time.

Balinor nodded "Look at you." He gestured towards him "We escaped Camelot under cover of darkness, wandered around in damp tunnels, traveled for two days with little rest and only the stars over our heads at night and yet you manage it all with nary a spot or blemish, nor a single tear or snag in your clothing. Only a noble would be so meticulous about their appearance whilst running for their life." He mocked with a smug twist to the lips.

Tom appeared taken aback, he looked down at himself, self-consciously fingering his own pristine tunic and then looking at the rough appearance of the dragon lord. The contrast between the two was startling. Balinor's young face was drawn and stubbled, marred with smears of dirt, and with clothes no better as they hung ragged and dusty on his exhausted frame down to his mud-covered boots. His hair lay limply on his shoulders, tangled with dead leaves from his time sleeping on the ground. Tom's shorter black hair on the other hand was clean and carefully swept back to rest neatly at the nape of his neck. He looked fresh, well rested and was clean shaven, clean period. His clothes were immaculate, and his high black boots were polished and gleaming in the dull light.

"Oh." Tom muttered lowly and his forehead puckered as he looked down at himself. He had a troubled look in his eyes that strangely made Balinor feel bad for calling him clean. "You look as if I told you someone died." He laughed uncomfortably.

"What?" Tom looked up "No, no. I just… you are absolutely right." He sighed forlornly and shook his head at himself. "I did not see, I know better than that." He nodded firmly with a determined expression. "Too clean. What would make me look less like a noble?" He asked suddenly looking straight at Balinor for guidance. The dragon lord stood speechless for a moment before stuttering out a few ideas completely unprepared for the attentiveness given to every word he spoke. Tom stood still, nodding seriously at each suggestion, alternately comparing his own appearance with that of Balinor's.

"I am too what?" Tom burst out.

"It is not that big a deal considering winter is barely past. Even the hardiest woodsman or farmer become pale after being stuck indoors." Balinor raised his palms up defensively.

"You did not say I look pale, you said I looked **too** pale. Abnormally so." Tom said with narrowed eyes.

"I **said** you look like you have not worked a day in your life." He shrugged unrepentantly " **You** asked what would make you look more common, well, commoners work out of doors in the sun, they do not spend their days being pampered and coddled in the shade."

"I have **never** been coddled in my life! And as for shade…" Tom stepped forward with a raised finger.

"Alright!" Balinor interrupted with a roll of his eyes "Sorry! You **did** ask." He took an exasperated step back. "I did not realize being too pale was such a sore spot with you."

"Oh please" Tom crossed his arms "how sensitive do you think I am? Do you think I have not had my complexion pointed out to me before?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Balinor scrunched up his eyes "then what…"

"I draw the line at coddled." Tom haughtily lifted his chin. "I have worked hard for everything I have ever achieved."

Balinor bit back a grin "fair enough… and yet, I noticed you said nothing against being pampered." He snickered at the scowl he received. "Besides, I think we have wasted enough time on this. **You** are the one that told me we had no time to lose."

"It is no waste of time." Tom replied and than suddenly he became liquid, or at least that is how Balinor would describe it. Liquid light. From the top of Tom's head down to his feet Balinor watched right before his disbelieving eyes as his new friend undulated and pulsed with bright white intermixed with shades of green to than suddenly flicker and become himself again. It happened in a span of a few seconds but Balinor recognized seeing something like it before, back in Gaius's chambers

"Well, how do I look? Do I look like a noble now?"

Balinor gaped, Tom's new appearance was nothing drastic, but it was enough to leave him in awe for not a single incantation had crossed the man's lips. His wardrobe had changed from such refinement to simple peasant clothing. The green of his shirt was now faded and well worn, his breeches had patches on the knees to give the impression of being repaired again and again, his boots were lackluster and dirty, but what really impressed Balinor was not the clothing but the actual physical appearance. Tom was no longer pale, he had a faded tan that would not look out of place on a farmer after a long winter and his face was no longer clean shaven. Oh, it was not a scruffy beard but there was a shadow along the jaw line that implied days of travel without a chance to shave. Tom waited patiently as he was gawked at with wide eyes. "Well, what do you think?"

Balinor nodded wordlessly but then pointed. Tom followed the direction upwards till he realized the dragon lord was indicating his head. "Right, the hair." He critically examined Balinor or at least his hair with a frown, he shrugged and stuck both hands on his own scalp and rubbed furiously, mussing up his perfectly combed locks. Tufts of hair soon stuck up in disarray with hints of curls falling around his ears. "Well, how do I look?" he flung his hands out wide and slowly turned in a circle to show off every angle. "No one could mistake me for a noble now." He proudly declared, slightly puffing out his chest with a pleased smile.

Balinor could not pass that up. "Mmmm…" He let his face scrunch up and gave a noncommittal bob to the head.

Tom's happy expression fell "What do you mean by 'Mmmmm…'? He mimed irritably. "What is wrong now?"

"Oh nothing." Balinor blinked innocently "You are just missing a little something to make it **truly** believable that you are a peasant."

"What?" He looked bewildered down at himself.

An impish grin slid onto Balinors face as he knelt and scooped up a handful of damp earth and stepped up to the newly created peasant "You are **too** clean" and then he deliberately palmed his hand on Toms clean face slowly dragging it down from his cheek to his chin, neck and unto his shirt, and then rubbing it in for good measure. He stepped back with a scrutinizing gaze and a thoughtful smile, like a sculptor stepping back to admire his own creation. "Perfect." He laughed out right at the withering look he received as Tom lightly spat bits of dirt off his lips.

* * *

"This could be a problem." Tom spoke as if he were commenting on the weather.

"You think?" Balinor sarcastically asked, as the two men peered from their lofty position on the hill top down into the small valley that led directly to the border between Camelot and Esscetir. It was not the distance that was the problem but the band of knights patrolling just below them and blocking the two fugitive's way. "Did you have a plan for **this**?" Balinor groused as he looked over at the orchestrator of their escape who currently lay on his stomach next to him with his chin resting on his folded arms, eyes thoughtfully tracking the knights below.

"Just a little hiccup in the grand scheme of things." He airily replied

"Hiccup? They are blocking our way, and if we **try** to sneak passed we may very well get caught and taken back to the city to be burned at the pyre!" Balinor hissed in disbelief at the seeming indifference of the other man.

"There is more than one way passed the border, we will just have cross somewhere else." Tom cautiously eased back a few feet on his hands and knees before he stood up out of sight of anyone below that may happen to glance up in their direction.

"This is the fastest way into Esscetir" Balinor protested, not moving an inch.

His companion cocked an eyebrow at him and pointedly glanced back in the direction of the knights. "Not anymore." He responded dryly "If you wish, we can wait and see if they move on, but they look as if they are going to be there awhile and, in the meantime, we could be risking more of Uther's men coming to reinforce the border and making it impossible to pass at all." He stood patiently, apparently waiting for Balinor to decide.

The dragon lord nervously chewed his lower lip, looking down at the men below, trying to distinguish whether they were making camp or possibly just resting for a spell before continuing along their way. _'They could just be stopping to eat or relieve themselves'_ he anxiously grasped at straws _'but what if Tom is right and Uther is just going to send more patrols. Does my old friend hate me_ _ **that**_ _much that he would create a wall of men in order to catch me?'_ "Do you know another way across?" Balinor hesitantly asked.

"Of course." Tom answered confidently.

The dragon lord looked over with a look which Tom instantly interpreted. "This was always a possibility." He waved his hand towards the knights.

"You **knew** that Uther would send men here?" Balinor angrily asked.

"I **knew** it was a possibility, it is what I would do if I were in his place, so I had to at least consider that Uther would have the same thought."

"Then why did we come here at all?" the dragon lord huffed.

"Because, as you said, this is the fastest route to Esscetir. I had hoped that the confusion we left behind in Camelot would distract Uther long enough for us to make it across the border before he thought to send his patrols out this far, but, obviously that was not the case." Tom explained.

Balinor bristled at what his tone of voice implied, that the **dragon lord** was the reason that they were not fast enough to reach the border in time. But to look at his companions face you would not see any accusation for his expression was completely neutral, another give away that Tom was a noble, only a noble would be devious enough to accuse someone without actually appearing to do so.

"How much farther must we travel before we can cross?" Balinor bit out with a glare.

"Another day's journey, possibly two depending on how quickly we travel and if we run into any of Uther's men." Tom crossed his arms as he spoke.

"Make it one, the sooner we part ways the better." Balinor stood to his feet and stomped past the dark-haired man, growling at the amused smirk on his lips. He heard Tom clear his throat from behind "Um, you might want to go that way." Balinor angrily spun around to see him pointing in the opposite direction that the dragon lord had been going, and just barely kept himself from screaming when he resentfully did an about face and went towards the path the man was indicating. Tom stood back, wisely pursing his lips in a clear struggle of holding back his laughter, which only served to enrage the dragon lord further and encouraged him to push ahead to get as far away from the infuriating man as possible.

It was only a few more hours when the sky finally cleared enough to allow the sun to once more shine down on them, slowly warming the frigid air, but Balinor hardly noticed for he was too busy **stomping** and muttering curses under his breath; he took great pleasure coming up with creative slurs and imaginings about Tom, including an interesting one about him being trampled by a horse when his thoughts took an unpleasant turn. As it often does, a single thought leads to another, and then another, until you are nowhere near where you started; in this case it was the thought of the horse that led the way back to the patrols, then to Camelot, all the way back to Uther, and from Uther to his betrayal and capture of the Great Dragon and then to the slaughter of all the dragon lords. Balinor did not even realize when his footsteps faltered or felt it when his knees met the ground. His head was spinning with the same tormented thoughts, over and over, leaving nothing but an all-consuming pain, guilt and loneliness that threatened to crush him into dust. _'They are gone, all gone, I am alone, it is my fault, all my fault, my fault'_ The memories he had been struggling to block suddenly came to the forefront of his mind and he screamed, screamed until someones hand firmly clasped over his mouth muffling the sound and causing a mournful keening to ring from his throat. He did not know how long he sat on his haunches, his head bowed, slowly rocking back and forth as he sobbed until his throat ached, his eyes burned, and his head pounded, and he did not care to know, he did not care about anything but his own grief. Finally, though, after hours that seemed more like days the tears started to slow, though they did not stop, he felt hollowed out and his body begged for rest as he started to droop even further to the ground till his forehead rested on it. He smelt the moist earth and felt the dampness beneath him and he just breathed. Eventually, cool fingers gently untangled Balinor's two hands from his scalp, that the dragon lord had buried there. He startled slightly not having sensed the presence that had been near him, and looked up to see Tom, quietly unfurling Balinors fingers to carefully brush off small clumps of hair that the dragon lord had ripped out in his grief. His ministrations were somehow soothing as he numbly watched strands of his own hair being brushed off by slender fingers to lazily drift to the ground. When his hands were clean the fingers disappeared from his sight and he felt a gentle squeeze to his shoulder, drawing Balinor's gaze upward into now familiar green eyes.

"Are you finished?" Tom asked softly

The dragon lord blinked owlishly at his companion's kind expression. The question was asked in an even and matter of fact way that implied genuine curiosity, he searched for a hint of judgement or disgust in the other man's eyes, but they only showed sympathy and for that moment, Balinor forgot all about what he hated about Tom and just felt grateful. He closed his eyes tiredly and took a hiccupping breath, trying to gather all the pieces of himself that had spectacularly fallen apart back together again. He finally met the other man's patient gaze and nodded; he received another squeeze to the shoulder and a nod in return before Tom helpfully offered his hand which Balinor took to lever himself up. His legs felt shaky, and he tottered slightly as he took a few steps but after a few seconds he felt steadier, or, at least he must have **looked** steadier for Tom to finally release his hold; he gave the dragon lord one last side glance before walking ahead. Balinor appreciated his discretion and the opportunity it gave to wipe away the tears in a modicum of privacy. The two men continued on their way as if nothing had happened, both had too much pride to talk about the emotions that led to such a display of grief, so the only sounds between them was the sniffs coming from the dragon lord. His head felt stuffed and throbbed painfully with his runny nose as he intermittently wiped away stray tears. Every now again he would spot Tom looking at him sideways, Balinor suspected to see if he was going to fall apart again.

"So, tell me more."

Balinor jumped slightly at the sudden break in the awkward silence. "What?" he croaked.

"Tell me more about the dragons and the traits you share with them." Tom glanced over "I get the feeling you were holding back some details when you were explaining it to me.

"I told you, people do not react well when I explain." Balinor shrugged.

"Yes, well, the people you explained it to were friends? Family?" He looked over for confirmation.

Balinor nodded slowly "Yes, I suppose."

"That is your problem then." Tom pointed out like he had just solved a difficult riddle.

"I do not follow."

The dark-haired man huffed lightly and shook his head. "You **cared** what they thought."

"So?" The dragon lords eyes scrunched up.

" **Sooo** , do you care what **I** think?" Tom looked over expectantly.

Balinor snorted. "No."

"There you have it then." He looked smug, bouncing a little in his step "You do not care what I think so it does not matter if I react well or not, and to that end, when we cross the border we will never see each other again." Tom waggled his eyebrows at him in victory.

Balinor chuckled lightly, feeling his spirits lift "So, because we are not friends there would be no consequences to what ever I reveal to you?"

"Exactly." Tom wagged a finger in his direction "It is the beauty of confiding in strangers, you do not have to deal with pesky reactions and expectations like with people that have known you for years, because more than likely, you do not care and will never see them again." He waved his hand away from him pointing off into the distance.

Balinor snickered at Tom's playful antics, likening him again to that everchanging stone in Gaius' chambers; here was just another side to the kaleidoscope that was Tom. _'At least this side is not so irritating'_ he smiled. "All right then, where should I start?"

"From the beginning."

Balinors eyebrows raised to his hairline and he considered for a moment on his past experience with explaining his connection to the dragons, it had been filled with emotion and the deep desire to confide and be understood by someone he loved and thought loved him in return, _'Ariana';_ but Tom was right, there is something very freeing about the idea of pouring your heart out to someone that you would never see again, so he decided to take him at his word. "What do you know of dragon lords?"

"Oh, well I know before Uther's edict against magic, dragon lords were ranked amongst the nobility, despite leading a more nomadic life and preferring the company of large flying reptiles." Tom said with a cheeky grin.

Balinor just rolled his eyes. "Do you know the history of the dragon lord's, where they came from?"

"My word, you really **are** going to start from the beginning." Tom grinned when he received a dry look and then looked up in the air in thought "Lets see. There was a war, roughly one thousand or so years ago?" he looked to Balinor who nodded his head in confirmation, Tom then continued "Between the dragons and men. Casualties, carnage on both sides, with dragons admittedly creating the most of it, but the men were clever and targeted the dragons nesting grounds wiping out most of their young."

"Yes" Balinor nodded "until Brennus the son of a chief of one of the warring tribes brokered peace with the Alpha dragon when he spared the life of his hatchling. As part of the terms of the treaty Brennus became the first dragon lord as well as his sons. Every dragon lord born from each of the great families are the direct descendants of Brennus."

"Fascinating, but that does not exactly answer my question concerning how you share traits with the dragons." Tom pointed out.

"The reason for the war was because dragons and people were so drastically different from each other that it led to misunderstandings, fear and prejudice. The dragon lord was created to ensure peace between the two species by bridging the gap, speaking their language, understanding their nature and acting as an envoy with other clans..." Balinor waved his hand in a so on and so forth gesture.

"Being able to control the beasts?" Tom sounded skeptical.

"That was just a way to ensure the dragons that were displeased with the treaty could not retaliate. Even the Great Dragon acknowledged that most of the fatalities in the war were caused by themselves, there is no arguing with their sheer brute strength and gifts of foresight and magic." Balinor said obviously.

"I am still unsure what the history lesson has to do with you supposedly sharing their instincts, which causes you to automatically perceive me as a threat." Tom said doubtfully.

Balinor sighed. "Dragon's are creatures of the old religion, nearly as old as magic itself, **they** were the ones that bound the dragons with men, using very powerful and ancient magic, but when they did, not even they were aware of what the consequences would be, honestly I believe they were only thinking about ending the war, beyond that?" He shrugged.

"So, these consequences you speak of resulted in the dragon lords taking on the qualities of the dragons?"

Balinor nodded "And the dragons also took on some of the qualities of the dragon lords."

Tom's head perked up in interest "Really? Such as?"

"For instance, before the binding, dragons could not speak our tongue and we could not even **attempt** to learn theirs."

"Then how did they even come to an understanding if they could not communicate?" Toms eyebrows furrowed.

"I did not say they could not communicate, I just said they could not speak each other's language."

"Then how… ah. Magic." Tom rolled his eyes at his own oversight.

"Magic." Balinor inclined his head.

"So, the binding was more of an exchange then?"

"Essentially, though, I think the dragon lords were the ones most affected."

"So… you cannot breathe fire?" Tom asked for confirmation.

"No!" the dragon lord threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Can you grow claws? fangs? Sprout wings and fly?" Tom listed each one only for Balinor to shake his head in the negative each time with a roll of the eyes.

"Interesting." Tom murmured eyeing him with a speculative look which made Balinor fidget slightly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing" Tom innocently shook his head "it's just… I do not understand what is supposedly so shocking?"

"What do you mean?" Balinor curiously tilted his head.

"What you just explained to me, granted, is a little bizarre but nothing horrifying. You implied that this information would be unsettling so if you don't transform into a dragon, and I have already seen you do not hunt down animals and consume them raw, what exactly was supposed to be the unsettling part?"

The dragon lord gaped a little "You do not find it unsettling that my connection to the dragons is so deep that I have the instincts of a beast?"

"Meh…" Tom crinkled his nose and shrugged "I have met those who have no such connection with the dragons and yet still behave like beasts, **you** hardly compare. Honestly, I am rather disappointed, I thought it would be something more exciting."

Balinor snapped his mouth shut completely stunned, he found it disturbing that he was apparently getting complete acceptance, verging on indifference from a man he barely knew when his experience in the past with someone he loved had turned out so disastrous. His rising spirits instantly sunk down to his boots.

"Have I upset you?" Tom looked curiously at the dragon lord's sudden muteness. Balinor just shook his head without making eye contact, his thoughts once more troubled. Tom continued to stare at him with furrowed eyebrows until they suddenly cleared "I take it the last time you told this story it did not go so well?"

"No." Balinor clipped out.

"Was it family?

"No."

"A friend?" Tom pushed further

"Shut up." Balinor gritted out.

"Ah." Tom got a knowing look in his eye "A woman."

"Shut up!" Balinor pushed forward with a growl. And to think, he was just starting to like him! The dragon lord thought resentfully, leaving his companion far behind him.


End file.
